A Morning with RNJR
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: This One-shot is the forth in the RWBY Future AU, This is a basic look into team RNJR's morning routine with LOTS of Renora and Lancaster cuteness, enjoy! Ages: Ren/Nora 22, Jaune 22, Ruby 21


"Dammit! Where did it go!" Jaune was running around shirtless rifling through all of his stuff. "Where the hell is my hoodie!" His search led him to the living room. "Dammit if I didnt sleep on the couch last night I might've been able to see where it went!"

"What have you lost this time?" Ren asked with disinterest, sitting on the couch typing away on his laptop.

"My hoodie! Have you seen it anywhere?" To Jaune's dismay Ren shook his head.

"Morning everyone!" The hyperactive Nora danced out of her room.

"Hello my lil sugar ball!" Ren said closing his laptop and placing it next to him so Nora could jump on his lap and peck his cheek.

"Can you guys stop being so friggen odorable so I can continue on my quest!" Jaune hissed at the couple.

"Loose his hoodie again?" Nora asked with Ren nodding. You know you have a problem when even Nora is tired of you shenanigans.

"Thats barely a quest, more like a part of your daily routine." Ren sighed.

"Where's Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Asleep" Ren replied "where else would she be?"

"Bathroom! Outside! Dead! I don't know!"

"Stop being paranoid Jaune she's not a kid anymore." Nora added.

"I know that, I just... I don't want her getting hurt, I worry, all time! I'm her boyfriend for crying out loud! And if anything happened I don't know what I'd do... her semblance literally allows her to rush into everything, I want her to rush into something she can't get out of..."

"Thats actually pretty sweet Jaune." Nora said

"Yeah I know that feeling too well, especially when Nora here gets her hands on sugar or caffine." Ren explained stroking the hair of his little ginger and kissed her forehead.

Jaune snickered and "awwww'ed" at the pair when he heard a familiar voice. "*Yawn* hi... everyone..." a high pitched girl emerged out of Jaune's room wearing... an oversized pumpkin pete hoodie?

"Rubes, is that my hoodie?" The blonde asked with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, why." She wasn't fully awake to properly comprehend the question.

"I've been looking for it for ages!" He said still in surprise by her wearing it. It was like a dress when she wore it, the hoodie would reach down to her mid-thighs, if she wanted to she could probably get away with wearing nothing underneath, wait was she?

"I wear it all the time when you're out and I'm cruising in the couch! Its so warm and comfy, and the wittle bunny wabbit is so cute!" She explained. Jaune almost exploaded after hearing that last statement, not even Zwei could compete to her adorable-ness at this point. "By the way…Wow!" she diverted her gaze to Jaune's, exposed and muscular torso.

"Hey why do you sound so surprised? He joked.

"Just saying, that training really payed off…" she said with a grin "Anyway time for morning huggles!" She tackle hugged him, he responded by pecking her lips. She blushed and kissed him back before jumping up to her feet and pulling the tall blonde of the carpet. "Hey Jauney?..." he knew what she was gonna ask, as she asked everyday.

"Yes you can have a strawberry, and cookie milkshake." He said before throwing on a shirt and going to the kitchen.

"Thank you Jauney I wuv you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He replied with a blush "What about you two?" He asked Ren and Nora.

"I have a coffee thanks" Ren replied

"Me t-"

"Sorry baby but it's way to early for that" Ren hated having to say that to her, especially when she began to pout and nag afterward, but it was for the greater-good.

Some time minutes passed and Jaune returned from the kitchen slowly carrying all the food, being careful not to drop it. "Ok so we have one strawberry and cookie milkshake," he passed the drink to ruby who delightfully accepted giving Jaune a kiss in return. "One cup of coffee," he handed the drink to Ren who moved the drink away from Nora's grasp "a cup of Nora's favourite juice," she stopped pestering Ren and accepted her drink. "Some water for me," he placed with drink next to Ruby "And some pancakes, bacon and eggs to share" he placed the food down and gave everyone their plates and cutlery, finally sitting down to enjoy the food. "Now I'm no chef like Ren but I hope it'll do." He said.  
"This looks great" Ren said impressed by Jaune's cooking.

"Ates rate ooh!" Nora said with a mouthful trying to say 'tastes great too'.

"Yup it's delicious Jauney!" Ruby agreed.

Nora swallowed her mouthful "But not as good as Renny's!" Ren pulled her into a small kiss.

"Thanks baby..." Ren replied.

"So what's our plan for today?" Ruby asked and the group paused for a moment.

"Watch TV, play video games and relax?" Jaune proposed

"Yup!"

"Definitely"

"As long as Ren and I can cuddle"

"Ok sounds good!" The group all laugh together and enjoy their meal.

* * *

 ** _Hi! Hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot, this has definitely been the most enjoyable one to make, probably because of all of the cute moments I was able to include anyways thanks so much for reading! Now do me a favour and have a great day!_**


End file.
